


Mika is very tired

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [5]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, The Voice: le plus belle voix, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found out today that the Voice blind auditions recordings are very long and that both the coaches and the audience are very tired. So I decided to write a fanfiction about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mika is very tired

Mika yawned obviously prompting another round of complaints from the audience as he once again forgot to cover his mouth. He was exhausted. It was already three am and they were hours into recording, hours of sitting on the uncomfortable red chair listening to some very talented singers, trying to build a team without seeing the talents faces, only hearing their voices.

Mika's eyelids felt very heavy and it was a struggle to open them up again each time he blinked. The others were all suffering the same experience, having been their for the same amount as time as Mika, so he didn't complain. His French had even more mistakes then usual and he was beginning to struggle with mentally understanding what the talents, the other coaches and Nikos were saying as well as the director and film crew. 

Florent was talking to a talent, finding out his name, age and city of origin. This talent was giving long detailed answers and Mika felt his eyes closing. His head dropped onto his chest as he fell asleep. Some of the audience noticed first and started shouting his name. The other three coaches turned to see Mika with his head on his chest breathing softly. The talent looked a little put out that Mika had fallen asleep during his speech, but no-one was paying attention to him, only to the Lebanese man. 

Zazie was the first person who moved to wake him up. She gently shook his shoulder but Mika did not stir. Florent was looking around for some way to wake him but it was Garou who found the answer, throwing his cup of water in Mika's face. 

Mika awoke with a start and put his hand up to the water that was dripping from his curly brown hair.

"Did you just throw water at me?" He said in English.  
"Yeah, you fell asleep so I woke you up." Garou replied cheekily, also in English.

"Can you speak in French please?" One of the producers asked (in French now) Both singers apologised.

The show went on for a while longer. The producers were aware that everyone was very tired, but their were only a few talents left that needed their auditions. Mika completed his team with a male singer who had a particularly good signature on his songs, and then they had to film The voice: La Suite. 

It was nearly half past four when Mika was finally leaving the stage with the other coaches. Mika went back to his loge where Andy was laying across the sofa sleeping. At least he didn't get water thrown in his face. Mika thought. 

Mika gently woke Andy up.  
"It's time to go now, Andy." Mika told him. Andy yawned and stretched before standing up and hugging Mika, burying his face in the tall Lebanese man's neck.  
"Why does this film so late?" Andy whined, voice muffled.  
"They like to torture us. And they know that without me being held back by my tiredness, I would make such good arguments, they wouldn't get any talents." Mika replied jokingly.  
"I would choose Garou, the cute one." Andy joked.  
"Bastard" Mika replied affectionately.  
Andy stopped hugging Mika and pulled on his coat, before grabbing Mika's hand and walking out of the lodge. Florent was just walking past towards the cars so Mika and Andy walked with him.  
"Some good talents this year." Mika commented to Florent, In English so Andy could understand.  
"Yes and I am sure that this episode will go down in history as the episode that Mika fell asleep and Garou threw water over him." Florent commented, mostly for Andy's benefit.  
"That explains why your hair, your face and your shirt is wet." Andy replied. They had reached the car park. Most of the fans had realised that the coaches were to tired to chat but Mika signed a couple of autographs for some MFC's. With a small wave, Mika climbed in the car next to Andy. 

The car journey home was mostly in silence as they were both so tired. When they got home, both men just fell in to bed and fell deeply asleep.


End file.
